The team collaboration environment, such as those used to perform management consulting services, uses personnel and resources of various areas of expertise that are suited to serve a client's needs. In bringing in the best talent suited to address the client's needs, members of a project team are often centered at various locations throughout the world. A particular project team, for example, may include team members in Europe, the United States, and India, each providing valuable skills to the project.
Collaboration and coordination between remote members of the project team can cost time and money, affecting the overall efficiency and quality of the project. For some client projects, the costs of collaboration and coordination may even restrict the talent pool from which potential team members can be drawn. With a project team assembled, a variety of collaboration tools and portals are often provided to assist a project team in accomplishing a client project, thought little direction is generally provided as to how and when to effectively use them during the project.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and others previously encountered.